


Strawberry Hope

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, Genderbending, Kyoko's not even a stoic anymore sorry., Romance, Sloppy Romance, Trashier than Komaeda, Yuri, but still Romance NTL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danagn Ronpa Yuri story. That's it. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like gender-bends? Leave, because this fic has them.

Hope's Peak was an all-girls school in Japan. it was only for the most successful women in Japan, or even the world.

...

As Kyoko Kirigiri looked at the huge school, she store at the walls, slightly nervous about meeting her new classmates.

So nervous in fact, that before she even got the change to go inside, she grew dizzy, and almost fainted.

* * *

 

She was awoken by a female voice.

"Hey... are you alright?" It said.

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted by a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails.

"Where am I?" She asked. Typical.

"In the infirmary. You missed the opening ceremony, so I looked for you, and found you lying on the floor." The girl explained.

"Well, that's good to know. Your name?" Kyoko asked.

"Junko. Junko Enoshima. Yours?"

"Kyoko Kirigiri."

The girl, now known as 'Junko', handed Kyoko a small book.

"What's this?" Kyoko asked.

"A small booklet. It's about the whole of Hope's Peak, as well as your class, your classmates, and your details." Junko explained.

Kyoko began, "That's good-"

"To know? yes. Now, hurry, we'll be late!" Junko said, suddenly dragging Kyoko off her bed, and out of the room.

* * *

 

"Sorry we're late!" Junko announced to the teacher, "I just had to get Kirigiri-san here."

"Very well." The (nameless) teacher said, "Your seats are over there." She pointed to two empty seats in the back row.

Kyoko sat in the far right seat, while Junko sat next to her.

"I should introduce everyone to you." Junko told Kyoko.

"Really?" She asked, but Junko was doing it anyway.

"That's Makoto Naegi. She's one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet. Junko said, pointing to a girl in a blazer and hoodie, with medium length chocolate hair.

"Okay." Kyoko said.

"And this lady," Junko pointed to a very formal girl, wearing all black minus the green cross tie on her chest and long blonde hair, and glasses, "Is Byakuya Togami. She's the heiress to one of the greatest companies ever. She's also..." Junko leaned in close to Kyoko's ear, "...a real bitch." Byakuya glanced at her.

"Okay." Kyoko said.

"And these two women," Junko said, pointing to a woman with short black hair, and one with dyed hair, with her front goldish hair in a ludicrous bunch of curls, "Are Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada. Taka-chan's all about the rules, while Owada-chan's the leader of a super-cool biker gang!"

"Everyone else?"

Junko sighed, and pointed and said their names as she went,

"Leon Kuwata, She's a pro baseballer.

Sayaka Maizono, the lead singer of 'Singing Angels', the super popular group band.

Sakura Ogami, the strongest chick on earth,

Chihiro Fujisaki, the cutest programmer you'll ever meet,

Aoi Asahina, she can swim thousands of miles! She also loves donuts.

Hifumi Yamada, the number 1 anime and manga geek,

Yasuhiro Hagakure, She'll tell your fortune with thirty percent accuracy!

Mukuro Ikusaba, My sister, and a force to be reckoned with,

Celestia Ludenburg, the best gambler on earth,

...aaaand Toko Fukawa, the cutest writer on the planet! And that's it." Junko explained.

* * *

 

In the classroom, Hajime Hinata was busy introducing herself to her classmates. But that will have to wait for another time.

**END.**

 


	3. CANCELLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have cancelled this. goodbye.

I have cancelled this story. I am not going back.

I have committed a serious crime. Eevryone is saying that genderbends are not okay.

This was supposed to be a parody, a comedy, and AU.

This was just an AU where all the students were born girls. No trans characters, just that.

I am sorry for doing this serious crime. I hope everyone can forgive me.


	4. UN-CANCELELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sure lasted long!

Nevermind. I'll continue this.


End file.
